


Safe Here

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, Very not explicit, and then some kind fluff adjacent stuff, teen sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: A normal night turns very different.Pre-canon, pre-Kiryu.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

Fingers roamed, hearts pounded, the starlight shone through the window. They were a mess of bodies on a mattress, and this night wasn’t any day special, but something had gone different somewhere. They had been kissing, and hands on biceps had become hands on chests, and kisses on lips had become kisses on necks and collarbones. Kisses became panting, and touching turned to breathy little sounds, and Crow knew that if Jack and Yusei felt anything remotely close to what he felt, no one was thinking in their room tonight. 

“Should we take off our clothes?” Yusei whispered. No one was ever going to hear them, but they’d all been so quiet that talking normally would be weird.

“No, I don’t want to do that yet.” Jack answered. “This is enough for tonight.”

Yusei sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” he said softly.

One of Jack’s hands rubbed Crow’s breast through his shirt. His other held his hand. Yusei’s hands were in Crow’s left and on his stomach, and his lips were pressing tiny kisses to the crook of Crow’s neck. He seemed sleepy.

“I love you.” Crow whispered. “I’m glad that when this happened, it was with you two. Martha made it sound scary, but I trust you guys.”

“We trust you too.” Yusei said. “I never would have let anyone else touch me like that. Or kiss me like that. Or kiss me at all, but that’s beside the point.”

“Me neither.” Jack said. 

“I don’t ever want to do this with anyone else.” Crow decided. Jack and Yusei responded in unison.

“Me neither.”


End file.
